


Loopin' Round Like CCTV.

by Lesthetic



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, CEO, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Secretary Louis, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesthetic/pseuds/Lesthetic
Summary: Being bad wasn't so bad after all..Or the one where CEO Liam catches his pretty secretary Louis fingering himself in his cabin. And of course, then they have sex.A/N: Oh god I am so bad at summaries I can't-





	Loopin' Round Like CCTV.

**Loopin' Round Like CCTV: Part One: Venus In Converse.**

 

Louis squirmed in his seat trying to concentrate on the laptop in front of him “Gotta do work, gotta do work, gotta do work...” Louis repeated to himself. Fuck his boss for being so damn sexy. “Mr. Tomlinson, you still here?” Liam asked him and Louis was snapped out of his thoughts. “Yes sir,” he mumbled and he swore he saw a twinkle in Liam’s eyes.

 

Louis was Liam’s secretary. Liam Payne was the CEO of the Payne Enterprises, the biggest company in the world and was also the most famous openly gay boss. And that was the biggest problem in Louis’s life because he couldn’t take his eyes off from Liam. And knowing that he had a teeny-weeny chance with him...really did things to him.

 

The company had recently (like REALLY recently) changed the location of their main office back to England which had brought Louis back to his most favourite place that is, of course, London. The office had been set up but the only thing that was left was, for some reason, putting up the CCTVs. Louis made a note in his mind to contact the contractor as soon as Liam let him go.

 

After a long discussion, Liam let Louis return to his cabin. He had so much work to do. He sighed. He closed the door behind him and plopped on his swivel chair. And he set off working. He worked and made appointments, arranged meetings, arranged for advertisements about the job openings in their new office to be put up and did all the stuff he had planned to do. Just finishing all his work he took a long breath and looked at his watch. Fuck, he had worked 2 hours overtime. How the hell had that happened?!

 

Looking at the time, he figured that there was probably nobody in the office but him… and probably Liam. But nobody would come to his cabin...right? That just made Louis feel very very adventurous. He fell a twitch in his dick and...should he risk it? Oh, he wanted to, believe me…

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Liam rubbed his face. Everything these days was so hectic. Given some time, things would settle, he figured. He turned off the lights in his cabin and walked out. All his staff had left. The sound of his boots clicking against the tiles echoed through the empty corridors of the office. And that’s when he heard it. They were high pitched and muffled but Liam immediately recognised whose moans these were. Louis Tomlinson, his secretary.

 

Louis Tomlinson had interviewed for the job two years back and the moment that Liam’s eyes had fallen on innocent Louis, he had wanted to do things to him that were probably not professional at all. Because Louis Tomlinson was so damn beautiful and sassy and...it just fucked Liam up. And listening to these moans coming from Louis’s cabin was dream-like. Liam shuddered thinking how creepy that sounded.

 

Hesitating a bit, Liam walked to his secretary’s cabin. He stood outside and put fingers on the door to knock when he realised that the door wasn’t locked. He smirked and went straight inside and silently locked the door behind him.

 

There leaning on the table, was Louis Tomlinson fingering himself trying to muffle the moans that left his mouth. Liam felt his dick harden. 

 

“Mr Tomlinson?” he said breaking Louis out of his thoughts. Louis flushed into a deep shade of red. He hastily tried to pull on his pants but Liam interrupted him saying a firm ‘don't.’ Louis froze, immediately slipping into submission. His heart thudded dangerously as Liam walked towards him. He grabbed his voluptuous hips and lifted him and set him on his table. 

 

Louis was breathing heavily. “Aren’t you a bad bad boy, Louis?” Liam whispered sending shivers down Louis’s spine and right to his dick. Louis shakily nodded. 

 

“Hmm,” Liam smirked, “ And what to bad boys get, Louis?”

 

“P-punishment...sir.”

 

“That’s right baby, that is damn right.”

Liam looked into Louis’s eyes for any hint of hesitation. Finding none, he pressed his lips onto Louis’s. There was electricity flowing through them both as they kissed with all passion. Louis’s hand closed into a fist against Liam’s rock hard abs. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. His dick was pressed against his abdomen. Liam Payne was so damn sexy. 

 

As Liam pulled away from him, Louis was left gasping for air. Liam seated himself on the chair and said to Louis, “On my lap, ass in the air.” Liam’s pupils were blown out and his voice had gone a notch or two lower. Louis bent over Liam’s lap shutting his eyes tight anticipating the pleasure that he would soon get. Louis gasped as he felt Liam grip his cheeks. 

 

“Having fun in your office alone is really not nice, baby. Tell me, how many spanks do you think you should get, Louis?”

 

“F-fifty…?”

 

“Well, I was planning on twenty but since you want fifty that is what you will get,” Liam smirked. “And, don’t forget to count, or we’ll start all over again.”

 

A cry left Louis’s mouth when Liam’s hand first came in contact with his bum. “One!” he whimpered as the aftermath of a stinging sensation spread through his arse. And then it went on.

 

By the end of it, Louis’s arse was red with hand-marks and he was on the verge of cumming. 

“C-can I cum, d- sir?” Louis whispered. Liam was stunned. “What were you going to say, baby?”

 

“Can I cum, Daddy?” Louis whispered again.

 

Liam looked at Louis incredulously. How could someone be so innocent yet sexy? “Don’t you wanna cum from Daddy’s cock?” Liam questioned stroking Louis’s feathery hair. Louis’s mind exploded at this thought. He nodded his head vigorously and got up. 

 

Getting a boost of confidence, Louis unbuttoned Liam’s pants and palmed at his erection. Liam groaned. He pulled Louis up and pushed him by the desk. Liam swiftly removed his shirt and Louis thought he died. Those abs. Fuck. 

 

Louis put his lips on Liam’s neck and Liam undid Louis’s shirt too. Suddenly, Liam pulled away. Louis’s heart dropped in his chest. He knew it; Liam regretted it all. Louis looked down as Liam put back his shirt and zipped his pants up. “Mr Payne-” Louis started.

 

“Call me Liam, love. Or Daddy. Whatever you like.” Liam said blushing. 

 

“D-daddy...you regret this don’t you?” Louis asked in a small voice. Liam turned around shocked. He rushed to Louis and brought him closer. “No, baby, I could never regret this...I was getting dressed cause...let’s take this to my place, eh?”  he muttered as Louis sighed with relief and nodded shyly. Liam helped Louis dress back up and they both headed out of the office.

 

Their hands were brushing and they were touching each other in some way or the other, craving intimacy. Liam’s bodyguard/driver was waiting for him outside. As Liam and Louis got into the backseat, Liam muttered a smug ‘the screen, Paul.’ making Paul chuckle as a soundproof glass rose between them. And as soon as the screen was up, Louis was on Liam’s lap with his lips attacking those of his boss. There were tongue and teeth and swollen lips and tenderness and roughness...and it was a little too overwhelming for Liam. But he loved it. Liam felt himself getting painfully harder. It was just everything about Louis that made his usually contained self completely lose control. 

 

As soon as they reached Liam’s (very) impressive house, they were tumbling their way to through the hallways. When they were finally in Liam’s room, Liam pushed Louis onto his bed. They both were breathing hard. 

 

“Strip,” Liam said roughly and Louis readily obliged. Soon he was naked on Liam’s bed with his intent gaze fixed on him. “You’re one pretty boy, did you know that, Tomlinson?” Liam said and Louis blushed into a beautiful shade of red. Liam kissed Louis and walked out of the room. He returned back with some things in his hand that made Louis’s eyes widen. Liam smirked. 

 

He placed the toys beside Louis and pressed his lips on those of Louis’s as his hands traveled down Louis’s body to his dick. Louis moaned against Liam’s mouth and bucked his hips. Liam moved his lips to Louis’s neck and continues jacking his secretary off. Soon enough, Louis was arching his back and was cumming all over his tummy. It was good that Liam moved in time or his expensive Gucci would have been streaked with Louis’s cum, not that it mattered. 

 

“Let’s push your limits today, you’re gonna be a good boy for me right?” Liam said as Louis tried to ( _ tried, I repeat)  _ calm down from the strong orgasm that he just had after having controlled it for so long. Liam circled Louis’s nipple and Louis arched his back. 

 

“Uh- uh daddy…,” Louis moaned as Liam squeezed and pinched at his nipples. 

 

“So sensitive baby...answer me, you’re gonna be a good boy for me today right, gonna take all that Daddy’ll give you like the little slut you are, huh?” 

 

“Y-yes Daddy...I’m your l-little slut, gonna-gonna take all what you give so good..uh- uh need something Daddy…,” Louis whimpered as Liam sucked onto his oversensitive nipples. By the time he was done, Louis’s nipples had become pink and puffed up and he was hard again. 

 

Liam unbuttoned his own pants and Louis immediately got up. He helped Liam removed them and then removed Liam’s boxers. The entire girth of Liam’s and the length was so big... it was something that slightly intimidated Louis a bit and Louis wasn’t so sure he could take him. But he didn’t want to let his Daddy down and so he took Liam’s cock in his hand and stroked it teasingly. 

 

“Baby, no teasing,” Liam groaned and Louis smirked. He started with kitten licks on the base of Liam’s cock and worked his way to the tip. He then took the bulbous head in his mouth He and swirled his tongue over it making Liam gasp. And then he went all out, bobbing his head and using his fingers. Louis exactly knew how good he was at this and he loved the effect he was having on Liam who had laced his fingers in Louis’s hair and was letting out breathy moans. He hollowed his cheeks and Liam pushed into Louis’s mouth because fuck, he couldn’t take it. “Want Daddy to fuck your pretty mouth, baby? You’d like that, baby wouldn’t you?” Liam groaned as he thrust into Louis’s mouth and Louis moaned around his cock. He skillfully deep-throated Liam and Liam was in a wet heaven. All the boys that he had earlier dated or had had sex with, never were able to take him properly and the blowjobs would always end on awkward notes but here in front of him was a pretty boy who not only was able to take him wholly but was also had tricks up his sleeves that took him wonderfully by surprise. Finally Liam did stop (though he didn’t quite want to) and Louis came off with a pop. “So good for me, Louis. Now c’mon get on the bed will you?” Liam said and of course, Louis obeyed.

 

Liam gently spread Louis’s legs and moaned at the sight of Louis’s puckered pink hole. Liam circled Louis’s hole with his fingers and Louis let out a whimper. Liam then went down and licked a wet stripe right from Louis’s hole upto the base of his cock. And then he started lapping and pushing at Louis’s entrance. Louis felt that he was going crazy as he felt that slippery tongue in him. Liam tongue-fucked him skillfully and Louis had no idea how he had not yet cummed.

 

Louis groaned at the loss of contact when Liam got up. Louis stared at Liam as the latter contemplated which toy he wanted to use first. And then Liam smirked. He took the buttplug in his hand and twirled it a bit. Lubing it up, he then pushed it straight into Louis’s waiting hole. Louis arched his back, because fuck, this felt so good, he just couldn't explain it. Louis was the most surprised when Liam pulled on his pants.  _ Not again _ , Louis thought as Liam walked to his closet and pulled on a new shirt. 


End file.
